Bath Time Fun
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: RangikuxOC Yuri Lemon Oneshot Tomika's been out drinking again, all because of that damn Matsumoto. She only did it for her anyway...Becoming frustrated with herself she goes to take a bath only to find the source of her frustration is there too.


Well, this was something that was spawned after watching too much Rangiku. She is my favorite female Bleach character, so who can blame me? Well, here is my first yuri, and my first lemon one shot! Enjoy!

* * *

"...Damn Matsumoto!" The fiery new lieutenant of the thirteenth division, Tomika Hikari, glowered to herself. She carefully and quietly made her way through her division...well, as careful as a piss drunk person could.

She had only came back to grab a change of clothes so she could go to the bath house and have some alone time. Damn, why did Rangiku always have to pull her into her drinking brigades? If only the busty blond knew what she did to Hikari... Happily, she found herself alone in the large bath house. It was a bit surprising, seeing as it wasn't that late, but who was she to complain? Fumbling with the tie on her sash, she cursed under her breath. The lack of coordination was really pissing her off.

"Havin' some trouble?" Two soft hands pushed hers out of the way, gracefully undoing the sash and letting it drop to the ground. Rangiku winked down at her fellow lieutenant, loosening her own sash. "You're not much of a drinker."

"N-not really..." The brunette muttered, the blush on her cheeks growing worse as she watched her friend remove her top. Two large, plump breasts bounced freely, distracting the thirteenth divisioner. She could feel moisture building up in her panties, and only hoped that the much bustier vice captain didn't notice.

A firm jerk on her kimono top pulled her out of that, and out of her thoughts. "Need me to undress you also?" Hikari couldn't quite tell whether it was the blonds own lack of coordination, or just exhaustion, but she could distinctly feel a chin on her shoulder and two firm breasts against her back as the elder shinigami pulled down her panties. "You're so tense; you should relax in the warm waters." Rangiku's soft voice seemed to purr in her ear.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, she nodded, trying her hardest to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her soft lips. "Y...yeah, that's what I was plannin' on doin'..."

Though she continued to stumble, she did eventually make it into the warm water. Immediately she could feel her muscles relaxing, though she did feel goose bumps covering her skin for a moment. "Mmm...It feels so good..." She silently mused, sinking as deep into the water as she could while still breathing. "No stupid Kiyone or Sentaro running around and being pains in the ass, no stupid Abarai or Iba being...well, just generally being stupid. And now I can finally have some 'me' time; some Hikari time...."

"The water feels extra nice today..." Rangiku sighed happily, sinking into the water next to her friend. "It's so warm and wet..."

"Wh-what?!" She exclaimed, having only heard the warm and wet part.

"Hmm? I was just mentioning that the waters nice." The buxom lieutenant burst out laughing, pointing at her flustered fellow lieutenant. "Hahaha!! What did you think I said? Your face is so red!!"

The red on her cheeks only seemed to grow worse. "Sh-shut up!!! You were the one mentioning warm and wet things..." Hikari huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from the other shinigami.

Suddenly two hands pushed the embarrassed lieutenant against the rock she was sitting against. "And just what did you think I was talking about, Hikari-chan?" The blond cooed, leaning extremely close to her flustered friend. "Are you keeping secrets from me…Hikari-chan…?" Perfect teeth grazed gently against the brunette's ear.

"O-oh God…" The stifled moan somehow found a way to escape her lips. Hikari's body shivered with excitement as warm hands found their way to her chest. "Wh-what are you-ah!" Those soft hands were now pinching at her nipple. "M-M-Matsumoto!"

Ice blue eyes looked down at her. "I'm not as oblivious as you think…" Rangiku purred, softly planting light, almost nonexistent kisses all along Hikari's chest and neck. "I can tell when someone feels something for me, and I also knew that you wouldn't be the one to make the first move. So I took care of that…"

Something warm and wet made its presence known on the brunette's chest. The busty woman's well experienced tongue almost drove the younger insane. "Ah…Ma…Matsumoto…You-you're drunk…" Hikari pointed out, not wishing to stop this miracle, but not wanting it to happen under false pretenses.

"Call me Rangiku-chan…" She hummed, continuing her assault on the younger's smaller chest. The other breast, calling for attention too, was then attacked by the warm wet tongue. Leaving one breast open to be pinched and kneaded. "And I'm more sober than you realize."

Never in her wildest dreams would the new thirteenth division lieutenant have dreamed that the woman she had idolized realized her feelings and actually returned them. "This can't be real…"

"Mm, but it is…" Rangiku purred, leaving the bosom she'd just been obsessing over to instead hotly kiss her fellow lieutenant.

That kiss seemed to prove to the younger just how real this situation was. Finally, having instinct take over, she ferociously began kissing back. Their tongues collided, moving in perfect harmony together as her hands began roaming the most beautiful body she had ever seen. There was something much more to this kiss than she thought. It was a sweet, harsh, violently perfect kiss. Whatever was there, she wanted more of it. She wanted to taste the sake more; she wanted to memorize every crevice of her lover's mouth. She never wanted this feeling to end, ever.

"Mmm…." She moaned into the kiss, turning the situation around and pinning the buxom blond to the rock she had just been pressed against moments ago. The inexperienced lieutenant found herself full of self confidence as she groped the amazingly large chest of the woman beneath her. The soft flesh felt hot under her cold touch. Rolling the already hard nipples between her fingers she moved her mouth downwards. Her teeth grazing against the incredibly soft skin beneath her, Hikari began sucking on the large mound of flesh.

Rangiku moaned appreciatively, enjoying the fire that spread from every spot her young lover seemed to touch. "Hikari-chan…" She could feel the sensation of teeth sinking into her moist skin. The brunette pulled back, admiring the bite marks and hickies that had been left all along the tenth division lieutenant's breasts and neck.

"You won't be forgetting this night anytime soon." Hikari purred, trailing her kisses further downward as she lifted the busty blond higher up on the rock. Rangiku gasped as she felt a warm tongue licking at her entrance. Grinning to herself, the brunette repeatedly ran her tongue along the warmth. She could taste Rangiku's salty, sweet juices as she pushed her tongue gently into the opening.

It took all of the blondes will to stop herself from thrusting against the tongue that was penetrating her. "Hi-Hikari…more…" She moaned, running her fingers through her lover's soft, shoulder length hair.

The younger happily complied, sliding her tongue in and out of Rangiku's warmth. Hikari could feel her lover's body shivering with pleasure; it sent a shiver down her own spine. She greedily sucked at the juices that were flowing, swallowing all of the tangy substance. "Mmm," Hikari moaned, moving her tongue a bit higher to tease Rangiku's clit while she slipped a finger into her.

"Ah…!" She gasped in reply, bucking her hips to the intruding fingers. The feeling of a wet tongue flicking out against her clit and what had quickly become three fingers pumping in and out of her simply drove the bosomy blonde crazy. Despite Hikari's inexperience she was still sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her partner's body. And soon Rangiku found herself at her climax. "Nng…Hikari!!" She moaned, her whole body convulsing in ecstasy.

Slowly Hikari pulled her fingers from her buxom lover as Rangiku leaned against her, panting heavily. "Rangiku's so beautiful…" She sighed, holding her lovingly as the older lieutenant took a moment to catch her breath. Hikari herself took a moment to bask in the glory of this moment. She took a moment to take in the sweet, almost floral, scent of Rangiku; to memorize the way Rangiku's body felt pressed so intimately against her own; to remember the way Rangiku sounded as she cried out her name. It was all so amazing.

Suddenly Hikari was pulled out of her moment when she felt her lover grinding her hips against the brunette's. The younger looked up questioningly at Rangiku as she bit back a moan. It was adorable to watch Hikari chew on her lip as she tried to hold back her sounds. The buxom lieutenant leaned close to her lover and pressed their lips together. "You made me feel good, now I want to return the favor…" She mumbled against the other's lips.

Before she could even ask what the elder had meant, she found Rangiku's legs criss-crossed with hers. Slowly the blonde placed her opening against Hikari's and began rubbing them together. "O-oh…Rangiku…" She moaned, shocks of pleasure coursing through her as they continued to rub and grind against each other.

Rangiku closed the distance between them, planting her lips firmly upon the younger's to which she was very welcoming. Her tongue darted out into the moist cavern, happily rubbing against the other's. Hikari moaned into Rangiku's mouth, grinding harder and faster. She was in a world of pure bliss. Rangiku moved her hips in rhythm with Hikari's, bringing her hands to fondle and knead her breasts. This only made the young lieutenant moan louder. She could feel everything so intensely; she could even feel the way Rangiku would suck on her tongue. It seemed like a strange thing, but damn did it feel good.

She could feel her peak coming soon. "Mm…mm…mm!!" Hikari moaned, feeling herself reach that high. Clinging tightly to the blonde shinigami, Hikari slowly faded from that elation. She swirled her tongue around Rangiku's one last time before breaking the kiss. "Rangiku…that was amazing…" She smiled, nuzzling the blonde happily. "I'm definitely coming drinking with you next time as well."

"Really?" Rangiku replied, placing light kisses along her lover's neck. "And I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come to my place for a drink."

Hikari felt her face redden again. Looking around at the bath house she cleared her throat. "Shouldn't we at least…y'know, clean ourselves up?" She mumbled, looking down at the shinigami in her lap.

The older lieutenant leaned close as a soft tongue licked at Hikari's ear. "Why should we, we're just going to get dirty again…" Rangiku purred, nibbling at the brunette's ear.

A stunned smile found its way across Hikari's lips. "Sounds good to me then."

* * *

Tada! My first yuri lemon one shot! So, tell me what ya think! I think I had too much fun writing this… And don't worry, your regularly scheduled programming should be back soon! But you all know how finals can be.


End file.
